


Kittens and kiddos

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: Patton realizes his son Virgil needs some comfort in his life so what better way than a new, furry friend?





	Kittens and kiddos

Bacon sizzling in the pan was the first thing Virgil acknowledged when he trudged down the hallway leading to the dining room. The smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes filled his his nose, which wasn’t abnormal for Virgil when he woke up, but it was still mouth watering every time. His dad was an amazing cook! He knew how to make pancakes without accidentally burning one of the sides and he even knew how to make s’mores with the marshmallow golden, instead of burnt like Terrence sometimes did. 

When Virgil walked into the room, the first thing he noticed was Patton standing at the stove, spatula in hand to keep the food from burning, and swaying to a song he was humming himself. However similar the song seemed, Virgil couldn’t seem to place his finger on just what the tune was. It wasn’t a thought for much longer when he noticed the second thing. 

Patton made blueberry pancakes! Those were Virgil’s favorite food in the world! Virgil raced into the kitchen, hugging Patton’s leg and burying his face in the soft feel of the pajamas. 

Patton looked down in shock, having heard the tiny, socked feet walking down the hall, but had not expected the burst of energy or the affection. Virgil often had moods in the morning, since he either didn’t want to get out of bed or he didn’t want to put on normal clothes when he could wear his pajamas. Sometimes when Virgil would get nightmares, he’d be cranky in the morning from the broken sleep. Patton was glad that Virgil was in such a good mood though, because he had a surprise planned for him today!

Patton hoped and pleaded that Virgil would enjoy the surprise today. It fit in with Virgil’s personality and it was recommended to Patton after his friend Joan had seen how anxious Virgil could get over everyday things. Not to mention, Virgil wasn’t the most social little boy in the world. This would definitely be something up his alley. 

Patton reached down and ruffled a hand through Virgil’s already messy hair. “Good morning, kiddo! How’d you sleep?” At the mention of sleep, Virgil yawned, reaching up to rub his eyes. The action always caused Patton to internally squeal. “I slept good. How’d you sleep dad?” Patton smiled and turned back to the food. “I slept well! Now, let’s get some food in our bellies. We have a busy day!” 

 

After a great breakfast, which both very excited to eat of course, Patton pushed Virgil down the hall toward his room. “Go on and get ready, kiddo! We have to go out today.” Virgil puffed his cheeks out, pouting at the prospect of going out today. “Don’t worry, there’s a surprise today!” Patton said happily, watching how Virgil’s face turns to pure hope. “A surprise?! What kind, dad?” But Patton was picking him up and walking towards his room. “You’ll have to get dressed and find out.” He’d hoped that would help move Virgil along with getting ready. He knew he was right when he set him down and he was bolting into his room to throw on clothes. 

Patton grabbed the keys and tossed on his favorite cardigan. Virgil was standing in the foyer, purple hoodie on for the extra warmth and comfort. Patton smiled to himself, knowing the surprise today would be hard to top in years to come. 

First, they stopped at the store. Patton picked up laundry detergent, a new tube of toothpaste, and another pack of band-aids. After last time that Virgil’s friend Roman was over, he’d used the last of the band-aids on the kids. They’d gone out adventuring and came back covered in bruises and small scratches. Logan had almost spit out his tea when he saw the state that Roman was in. “His parents are going to throw a fit.” 

The entire time, Virgil was holding on to Patton’s hand, hiding behind him when someone got particularly close to them. Patton would squeeze Virgil’s hand tightly, throwing encouragements his way as they walked through the store. “You’re doing great, buddy.” “I’m so proud of you.” “I know this can be scary, but thank you for being brave.” 

When Patton got back to the car, Virgil climbed into the car, buckling himself. He only struggled for a minute before getting it himself. Pride filled Patton anytime that Virgil did things on his own. That meant that his son was growing. He was sure he’d be having a lot of responsibility to handle soon and that would help his son grow in many ways. Just, in a fluffier way. 

Virgil stared out the window, watching all the cars that passed by, and all the shops. His favorites were the ice cream shop that let him put extra sprinkles on his vanilla cone, and the pet store. As they passed the pet store, Virgil watched sadly as the car drove on by it. Sometimes his dad would take him in and let him play with the rabbits or the kittens. They were so soft and quiet that it helped with how nervous Virgil could be over going out in public. He really wanted a cat. 

Patton bit his lip, trying to keep from smiling too widely as he looked at Virgil in the rear view mirror. The kid had no idea what was going on and would be so shocked! 

When they reached the shelter, Virgil was really confused. They’d never been to this building before and he didn’t really get to read what it said. “Daddy, where are we?” He asked, pressing his face against the window, trying to read the sign over the store. “It’s a surprise Virge! But let’s not make Joan wait!” Virgil gave the most innocent gasp of surprise as he rushed to get unbuckled. 

With a little help from Patton because the buckle got stuck, Virgil was hopping out of the car and tugging on his dad’s sleeve. “We have to go see Joan, dad!” Patton let himself be dragged by the small boy. It wasn’t every day that Virgil was energetic and happy about things. That was Roman’s job, more than anything. So it brought a bright smile to his face that his son was enjoying himself this much. Especially since he was out in public and not looking the least bit anxious. 

When they pushed the door open, a bell jingled and Joan looked up from the magazine in front of them. “Patton! Virgil!” Joan stepped around the counter, coming up to hug Patton. Hugging them close, Patton saw Virgil shifting on his feet. Joan pulled back, leaning down to ruffle Virgil’s hair. This earned them a pout, which both cooed at softly. “What are you two doing here?” Joan asked. “Well, I decided to take you up on the offer.” Patton said with a chuckle. Joan raised an eyebrow before looking down at Virgil. “Are you sure Patton?” 

Virgil looked between the two adults, feeling himself getting a little uncomfortable. He didn’t understand what was going on. They weren’t making too much sense to him. Sure about what? Virgil shuffled his feet a bit, fiddling with the drawstrings of his hoodie. 

Noticing, Patton placed a hand on his head, running his fingers through the brown hair. “Alright Virgil, I think I owe you an explanation.” Patton turned to join and waved a hand. “Lead the way, pal!” 

Virgil held Patton’s hand as the two of them followed behind Joan. “I’ll say Patton, I’m glad you chose this. It’ll be good for them.” Virgil tilted his head and looked up at Patton expectantly who only held a finger to his lips and winked. Virgil huffed a bit before a door was being opened and the small boy gave the softest gasp of surprise. 

Inside the room were many different cats. Specifically, kittens that had no mom to take care of them. Joan stepped out of the way, watching how Virgil made no move for the kittens. He just stood there, wide eyed and mouth open. “Go on kiddo, why don’t you pick one out and see if any of them suit you.” Tears quickly filled Virgil’s eyes and he hugged Patton’s pants leg. Patton knelt down, hugging Virgil tightly. 

As the two hugged, a small, orange tabby kitten came up to Virgil, meowing softly. “Mew!” It cried out, rubbing against his leg. Virgil rubbed his eyes and sniffled, looking down at the kitten. He picked it up, letting it lay in his arms and rubbed its head. The small kitten meowed again and Virgil felt a smile spread across his lips. 

He looked around and saw all the other kittens and decided he’d try meeting them all. He set down the small kitten and walked towards the others. Only, the small kitten wouldn’t let him. It stepped between his feet, weaving around his legs and meowing. Virgil picked it up and moved it over towards Patton again, then tried going back. 

This time, the kitten hopped around him, excited to be picked up once more. Patton giggled at the display and Joan had to hold back their own laughter. Virgil smiled, but huffed. He wanted to meet ALL the kittens. Only, this kitten had a different idea. So Virgil picked the kitten up and held it out for Joan, who gingerly held it in their arms. When Virgil began walking away though, the kitten wiggled its way out of Joan’s arms and jumped down onto the floor to bound up to Virgil again. 

“Virgil, I know you wanted to pick a kitten,” Joan started, but Patton beat him to it. “But I think this kitten picked you instead.” Virgil looked down at the kitten curiously and bent down, petting its back and rubbing behind the ears. “Then I want this one! I can’t tell the kitten no!” 

Patton signed the papers, having Joan put the kitten in a small crate. “Thanks for letting me hide the crate here. Logan had to watch him so I could get the supplies.” Patton confessed while Virgil held the kitten crate. “That’s why Mr. Logan watched me?” Virgil asked, looking down at the kitten. “Yup, so you could get your little kitten. What are you going to name her?” Virgil looked up at Joan with furrowed brows. “My kitten is a girl? Now I don’t know what to name her…” He pouted, looking back at the small tabby who mewed softly at him. 

Patton talked to Joan for a minute, letting Virgil sit thoughtfully with his kitten. Virgil couldn’t think of anything orange he liked. There were oranges, but that wasn’t tasteful. There were flowers but Virgil couldn’t remember their names. He scrunched his nose up until it popped in his brain. 

“Pumpkin!” He exclaimed, watching the way Patton jumped and Joan snapped their attention to him. “I’m naming her Pumpkin.” Virgil stated. Patton smiled and ruffled his hair. “That’s a pretty cute name, kiddo. Let’s get Pumpkin here home, then.” Patton turned to waved farewell to Joan when Virgil ran up to hug Joan tightly. “Thank you so much Joan. You, too dad.” Joan bit their lip to keep from smiling too hard as they stared at Patton. Joan knew how rare Virgil hugs were. They cherished it. 

Later that night, Joan squealed out loud, scaring Talyn. “What the heck, Joan?!” Talyn cried out. Joan held their phone out to Talyn and Talyn understood. 

It was a picture of Virgil asleep with Pumpkin curled up in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was so cute and I love writing it!


End file.
